User talk:Stigma-231
Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the BioShock Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } ---- Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Daddy types page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 00:08, March 22, 2009 Well, well... I am not much for animals at all, but we might share a common objective... It is easy enough to find BioShock fans. Hell, even the Devil has his followers. But you see... I will only remark on something remarkable. And it is indeed remarkable to find a BioShock supporter that can read, write, and spell; let alone, with extreme competence, and an interest to make this Wiki a one-stop shop for information. I have been doing my best to overhaul, simplify, and improve articles here. I am currently working on the Plasmids, and intend to do others. Moving on to business, I need someone to second-analyze my work... so what be you, friend or foe? :) BlueIsSupreme 23:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) * Okay, so you seem like you know quite a bit about Bioshock's story. So, I have a question about ADAM and EVE. ** I'll start with my question about EVE. It's simple, is EVE addictive? Or is only ADAM addictive? I figure EVE must be addictive since it comes from ADAM. ** Now to ADAM. From what I have gathered from researching the history of Rapture, ADAM became a form of currency in Rapture. Now this also meant that ADAM was used to purchase tonics from Gatherer's Gardens. So my question is, if one wanted to, say, purchase a new tonic by means of using ADAM at a Gatherer's Garden, what exactly would they do? Because I figured they would just put the ADAM in the Gatherer's Garden to pay for the tonic and then they would recieve the tonic and extract it with their hypo, inject it and then be happy with their new tonic. But then I began thinking, isn't the point of ADAM to allow your body to harbor various tonics? So, wouldn't you need to inject the ADAM into yourself so your body could accept this new tonic? But then how would you purchase the tonic? *** Sorry but this has all been confusing me greatly and driving me crazy. If you could help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. If you cannot answer these questions could you refer me to someone who can please. Thank You. - Solid Bismuth Who Is Atlas? 15:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Okay. The EVE thing makes sense I guess. I just figured it would still be addictive since it is derived from ADAM. The thing is, when you take ADAM from Little Sisters do you inject it into yourself? Or is it somehow bottled (like how it appears when you pause the game in the lower right hand corner)? Because I think I always thought it was bottled, but I'm sure that was just a little detail included in the pause screen for aesthetics. Your idea of it being taken from your body at the GG makes much more sense. But it still makes me wonder, how can that happen? Because doesn't your body need the ADAM so that it can harbor the new tonic? This is all very confusing. ::::Also, I think the gene banks do not relate to the plot/storyline/history of rapture because it wouldn't make sense. I think they are included for the strategic gameplay aspect. Do you agree? ::::Also one more question. What exactly happens to a Little Sister when you harvest them? - Solid Bismuth Who Is Atlas? 15:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It didn't say anywhere in the game or on here that ADAM was what allowed you to harbor tonics? I thought I read/heard it somewhere. And with the Little Sisters, what I meant was, what do you do to them to get the slug out? Rip the abdomens open?? Who Is Atlas? Code Yellow 16:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, if ADAM is what the body needs to harbor tonics, then maybe it only needs a small or limited amount of it and then the body can take in an unlimited amount of tonics without ever having to refill on ADAM, however, since ADAM is so addictive, that is what causes people to keep coming back for more. :::::::::::* Sorry but I have another question. In the beginning of Bioshock after you get Electrobolt and fall over the ledge the one splicer asks the other splicer if he thinks there's still any ADAM on you. And the page on Martin Finnegan says that he was draining splicers of their ADAM. How does one obtain someone else's ADAM if they don't have the syringes that the Little Sisters have? Like, wouldn't you think that a standard syringe would just draw blood? If you want me to stop asking questions please tell me. Who Is Atlas? Code Yellow 16:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Waders page In regard to catholicism of the Wader, he speaks with an Irish accent, and frequently mentions Madonna (Irish Christians are either Catholic or Protestant, and Protestantism does not venerate Mary spiritually, therefor its obvious he is Catholic. 00:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Active Admins? Is their any active admins? If not I can ask JoePlay (a wikia helper) to give you rights. I'd worked with him on Gearspedia and helped me get rights after all the active admins abandon ship.--Jack Black 01:30, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Well do you want me to ask him?--Jack Black 05:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::message sent.--Jack Black 05:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RFA approved! Hi Stigma. Jack brought to my attention your RFA. Since the BioShock Wiki has been without an active admin for a long time, I was glad to see that someone had requested to become admin. The fact that you're a Wikia vetaran and admin on at least one other wiki made this a no-brainer. =) Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. By the way, how do you like the new skin and logo? For the skin, I tried to match the colors of the long distance view of Rapture, specifically this image. JoePlay (talk) 20:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see you got adminship.--Jack Black 02:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) So, is this what you do all day? Editing articles... Fun. Stigma-231 y did u delete my Bioshock Essentials page? Help Is there anything that i can do to help? --Kiwi Monty 08:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Fourteen or Twelve? Originally, when I last checked the "There's Something in the Sea" section, before I updated it, the last entry was labeled Day Fourteen. Upon checking it again, it was labeled Day Twelve, which was misspelled Tweleve. Is it really day twelve or fourteen? Hello, i just want to know how to get the PHD Reserch, i already did a full reserch on the sisters, the 2 big daddys, the 5 kinds of splinters, and the camera, the boots and the torrents, its ther other thing that i need to take a photo to make this trophie? Thx --Skiba09 16:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC)skiba09 Banning Could you please ban Atlasandsuch because he has been editing my page and putting things on there like me being gay and also being a racist Chat Im Necro Hatake And Im Here To Ask You a Question....Does This Place Have a Mibbit Chat Or anything Like That? Hatake Thats Understandable, But If You Ever need One Created, I Shall Take Care Of It for You :D Hatake Oh Ok, Umm A Quick Question Im Kinda Wondering If There Is a list Of Required Pages Or Required Edits? Stigma, welcome to the position of administrator. Let me know if theres anything I can do!